1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a mechanical safety device for preventing the accidental connection of gas utilization equipment to an improper gas source. In particular, the invention comprises a safety cover for a gas outlet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In certain industrial work places it is common to have installed permanent industrial-type gas outlet systems. By this means, quantities larger than a single gas cylinder may be used, without accompanying regulator to control gas flow. Typically, the gas is piped to various locations at the work site or shop.
An inherent danger in this approach is that the gas user does not have before him a color-coded gas cylinder. The user may accidentally connect up to nitrogen while intending to connect up to oxygen, or visa versa. The error could be fatal if not caught in time.
No effective prior art devices are known which solve the above safety problem.